


Running forever

by orphan_account



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blood, Depression, F/M, References to Suicide, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 11:15:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20545247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You were too late, you were always late. Never there for her. That's the reason you're running afterall.





	Running forever

_No, no, no, this isn't real. This can't be real it's all a dream. WAKE UP! _

But it wasn't, this was all in reality. All in **your reality**.

* * *

It was a normal morning, the festival was going to happen soon you were happy, happy that Sayori forced you to join the Literature club, happy that you didn't just run out, happy that this all happened. Speaking of Sayori, you were worried about her. She seemed off, very off. But of course you thought on the brightside. 

_It's Sayori afterall, of course she's going to be late, there's nothing to worry about _

Or at least that's what you told yourself.

It all seemed normal, like a normal weekday, a normal morning. So you continued walking then you made it to the school. 

_Maybe Sayori left early!? _You thought to yourself. 

You decided to stop by the literature club to see if Sayori was there. Your heart was beating quick, maybe she isn't there. You spotted the literature club door and ran up to it. You opened the door carefully not knowing who was in there. It definitely wasn't Sayori but another very similar figure. Then she saw you. 

"Hey, have you seen Sayori here?"

"Nope!", she replied. 

It was like she was hiding something, before you could process your thoughts correctly Monika picked up a piece of paper. 

"You really left Sayori hanging", she said handing me the piece of paper. 

It was a poem! Or maybe it wasn't all it said was 

**Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. **

_What does this mean? Oh no, this can't be real. _

You dropped the piece of paper and went running towards Sayori's house. 

_This isn't real! It's just a mistake, it has to be, Sayori would never do something like that. No,no,no I can't lose her! _

You ran faster, afraid of the consequences. You didn't care about all the cars that almost hit you, part of you wanted to be hit so you wouldn't have to witness this. But you kept running, you ran because you love her. But before you knew it you were at her house. You slammed the door open.

"SAYORI?" 

No reply, you walked up the stairs.

"SAYORI?"

Still no reply, you walked up to her bedroom door. 

"Sayori?", you said mid crying. 

Her door was open, just like her front door. You didn't want to do this, but you had no choice. 

_I gently open the door._

"N-no, Sayori-"

You're speechless, this can't be happening. In front of you was your nightmare, except this time you weren't asleep. 

"Sayo-", you couldn't even finish your sentence. 

Her body was just hanging there, there was blood on her fingers, maybe she tried to stop it. The expression she had on her lifeless face put her into even more shock. Those lively blue eyes were now eyes of the dead. But strangely enough, almost like a corrupted computer file, your world seemed to glitch, maybe you were hallucinating. Her body stayed there, hanging from the ceiling, while the rest of your world became more distorted and strange. Soon it was pitch black, but not for long. Once you were able to gain back your sight you realized that you were back in the literature club.

"I'm so glad you decided to join the literature club!"

**Author's Note:**

> This was an old idea of mine. I just wanted to write something ddlc related since it's been a while since I've touched that fandom. Also I'm sorry if this is triggering to anyone! I'm new when it comes to writing things like this, so please correct me!
> 
> (Also the person at the end is Monika for the people who couldn't tell)


End file.
